


Something in the Kitchen

by Kamenriderfan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenriderfan/pseuds/Kamenriderfan
Summary: Something smelled in the Kitchen, but what could it be?





	Something in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The first of (hopefully) many of these random stories I do. I just wrote this as a test, and it came out pretty funny. Text written in Bold letters are written by me. Any other text is written by the AI, talktotransformer.com
> 
> I am in no way sponsored by this AI, I'm just having fun with it, and I see myself using it many more times.
> 
> Have an idea for a prompt? Let me know in the comments, and I will do my best to write a story around it.

**Something smelled in the kitchen. No one knew what it was, but it wasn't right. The chef suddenly stood up and shouted "THE MILK!!! THE MILK HAS GONE BAD!!!"** There was an immediate pandemonium as the workers and customers bolted from the room, screaming and panicking. The smell lingered. People had to leave to avoid being sick.

Advertisement - Continue Reading Below

The owner was furious at the manager's actions. The next day the owner wrote a letter to the chef apologizing "for the inconvenience." It said it was the chef's fault that he was wearing a mask and that he "did everything right, but I feel bad because he was trying to protect the customer." The message never made it to the owner's desk.

In February, a New York Times article about the diner's closure caught my attention. In it one of the workers, Bill Bostock, said, "The guy in charge there said there's a story that comes out from the kitchen, and it's almost too bizarre, but it's just so crazy -- how the customers were reacting in the kitchen, they were throwing **Knives left and right. People were shouting and grabbing as many plants as possible. The chef was in the corner, in the fetal position. No one knew what was going to happen to the diner, when suddenly** a sharp noise followed by a huge crash and a bang was heard."

The diner was eventually filled with fire, with the flames jumping from the ceiling and down around the building.

"I saw one of the people who had started the blaze collapse on the floor," says Mr Friesen. "I think he was a firefighter that had been knocked down by the fire. All four of these guys had died. One of them was standing at the counter in the kitchen. He was holding his phone up, like he was telling somebody something."

The cafe manager was also burned, and collapsed as he tried to protect his staff, Mr Friesen says. "His clothes were burned and melted and his hair was so badly burnt by the fire that he couldn't talk. But he saw another man with him who looked injured and bleeding. He pulled him in and got him into an ambulance."

It was all over quickly, but **the thought still remained in their minds. Their life's work was gone. The spaghetti was burned. The milk had gone bad. No one knew what to do until the chef stood on a car and told everyone, "**I have a plan."

I was invited back for my birthday, and the kitchen staff invited me to share the house as their new guest. I was taken down a very strange and magical path.

The first time I went back, I said, "I want more."

The next time, we worked on the kitchen. We took that space and created a new and larger, better kitchen for our guests to enjoy. In that space, we created a space of peace we had never before realized before. We also created a space that allowed us to work together from every angle. We were able to do something no one had done before. We became stronger as a team and as individuals. We grew into a more cohesive unit of cooks, chefs, and guests. From every angle, we found a new and amazing recipe to bring to them. We grew into a more cohesive unit of cooks, chefs, and guests. From every angle, **business was booming. Suddenly, something seemed familiar. The kitchen was smelling again, in a familiar way. I suddenly realized, the milk has gone bad again. I quickly ran for the fridge, grabbed the spoiled milk, and I **iced some bananas. Then I remembered there was no milk with me; I had a carton of hot cocoa at hand. I quickly bought two more scoops, and some milk to mix in, and I set to work, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I thought for a moment that perhaps I had eaten some bad eggs, and then decided to check.

It is always something about the last few weeks of my pregnancy that catches me off guard. I know that for many couples, this will be their first postpartum, so I am often baffled at how to take things in. We are accustomed to being a home team, being a team with others in a new place that feels familiar, where there is comfort in numbers and unity. But for those who do their own birthing, the process can be difficult as women may be dealing with their own issues, fears, challenges, anxieties, and even doubts or fears.


End file.
